deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! If you have any suggestions as to how the wiki can develop, feel free to post them here! This page is archived regularly, so please remember to keep discussion active, unless there is no further need to. ---- Photo contest When the game comes out can we run a contest (almost like Featured Editor but you enter your own photos) and the person whos photo is chosen as the best (It has to be your own in game screenshot) has their photo chosen to be featured on the front page. Romcombo 17:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds interesting! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 17:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a good idea very good infact, but its really only targeted at one user group, that being the pc users. I could never take a decent screen cap on an xbox, but I like the whole competition idea so maybe we can make it more console friendly? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 06:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Well it could always be set up so that the photo contest could also be a video, because that is usuallly not that hard to get on either console (At the least you connect a camera that can screen capture to your tv and record.....) We have time to figure this out though... Romcombo 07:00, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, more ideas would be good to make this possible for user but I'm not the creative type to help really. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, maybe it could be featured photo and featured fanon containing characters from the story (before or after the island) Romcombo(Talk) 14:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough namespace Recently Wikia staff member and category manager of gaming Taelovestheshark left this message on my talk page: Hey BobNewbie, this is Tae, Wikia's category manager of gaming. Wanted to check in and see if you guys had any plans as far as creating a walkthrough for the game went. The reason why I ask is that we have a bounty for wiki walkthroughs and are looking for a community to claim it. Basically, it would involve a community creating a walkthrough using guidelines we set in place. This will allow us to test a few things and see how things work in a real world setting. If you guys are planning on doing a walkthrough anyway, this is a good way to get a little something extra for the community (our walkthrough template isn't radically different nor does it require any weird things--it's just a certain way of doing it). Here's an example of what it could potentially look like (the final details are still being hammered out). http://alice.wikia.com/wiki/Walkthrough:Alice:_Madness_Returns Note the Walkthrough namespace and the use of embedded Youtube clips. Like I said, there are other details but that'll give you a good idea of what to expect. The reward for helping us with this is we give you guys a budget to do a giveaway for the community; we help you plan, execute, and promote it. Please talk to the other admins and members of the community and let me know if you guys are interested! tae (talk) 18:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I believe it's clear from the message what we're being asked, and in my honest opinion I think this will be awesome for the wiki - we'll be promoting our wiki, growing and developing a new namespace (which will positively help our content namespace to grow), expanding our number of readers, and more. It will take some effort and hard work, but I have no doubt that we aren't able to do this. Please voice your opinion on the matter. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 18:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would look nice on our wiki but it would need to look something closer to what is below. Romcombo(Talk) 19:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Act I Main Quests Main Quests are quests that have to be completed to finish the story. John Sinamoi Exodus Side Quests Side Quests are quests that do not have to be completed to finish the story (Insert Quest Giver Here) (Insert Quest Here) : There could possibly be other ways of branching this but I believe this would be the most effective. It would not as well how they have it on the Alice in Wonderland wiki as you can complete anything in any order. Romcombo(Talk) 19:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, of course we can't do it exactly as on the AIW Wikia. I had also an idea that we could create individual walkthrough pages for Main Quests and possibly Side Quests), which help guide players through how to complete a quest with hints, tips, etc. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 16:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC)- ::I'm thinking of wrapping up this discussion soon so that we can at least give Wikia a 'yes' or 'no' answer to the proposal, so please comment as soon as possible everyone. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 09:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Merge template not working correctly. I put, for example, { {merge|Purple Skull} } on the Skull Purple page and it doesn't show the page I want it merged into. --Saphireking65 06:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry guys, I fixed it, even though I have absolutely no knowledge on how templates work. --Saphireking65 22:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello all, I was looking at the easter egg portion of Dead Island and had a question. It says that Frank and Dr. West are close by and thus could be a reference from Dead Rising. There is also a series of Zombie movies called "Reanimator" where the main character is a doctor named Herbert West. Was just wondering if anyone had information as to if it was definitely referring to Frank West from Dead Rising. Shane, Zzzszandmanzzz 18:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) MAXIMUM PLAYTHROUGHS I have played the game through only 6 times while others I've spoken to have completed DI approximatly 30 times, how many has anyone else done is what I want to know??? Brian 13:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Mines So, I was wondering why there wasn't any articles/pages on the different types of mines. There's an entire quest that involves avoid mines and yet there isn't any pages about them. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 00:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Melee Weapon Range Table Since I had a lot of trouble finding any kind of data on weapon ranges, I decided to start a spreadsheet. Very basic, and very empty, but open for use. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/pub?key=0AoN66kRqZmRBdGg3OVRlMm9xNUd0NzlHSnA1bEdjb3c&output=html 08:59, January 4, 2014 (UTC)